Wait, You're a What?
by RaeReads
Summary: Never keeping up with the latest trends, Luka will have a hard time with the new student- who just happened to be an idol. Will later be turned into the rating T for future chapters, but K for now. Also, this is Negitoro.
1. New Girl Problems

Hello, everyone! It's well "Rae's Older Sister" so, call me "RZ" anyway, I found this weird Vocaloid Fanfiction on my little sister's computer so, being the kind big sister I am, I decided to post it on this website. I'm such a cruel older sister xD. Anyway please, just give harsh criticism (she's a mental masochist) on her because her grammar is as equal as a 4th grader, struggling in writing (even though she should be able to get her grammar correct at her age, but then again English isn't her first language). Anyway just ignore me and let's get on with the story.

Luka's POV

It's just another, stupid, dull day, in my life. It's strange how I can think that, but I just do. I never keep up with anything popular on the internet, like how this "dab" thing was well a thing! Oh, yeah and I never knew any singers or actors when I watch a music video because all I ever do is listen to the free music. I never kept up because I thought that was all useless, I just listen to people talk about the latest trend and then I'm up-to-date about something popular, nothing special there. I always think this, every morning and every night before bed.

Then, me, having the most amazing hearing ears heard a voice call me from the kitchen, saying "Lu-Lu it's time for school! You don't want to be late right?" I grunted and didn't reply back; I knew who that was, and I know for a fact that my father, the only parent figure in my life, never calls me "Lu-Lu." As I walk down the stairs, my thought was correct, and I told the person who called me down, "Hey, why don't you shut-up Luki. Plus, I never gave you permission to call me Lu-Lu." He sighed and handed me a tuna sandwich, at least he knew what I like to dine on for lunch.

I rushed up the stairs and got my uniform on, which, of course, was a boys uniform but I never understood why I was asked to wear a boys suit, because last time I checked, I was a girl. Hey, maybe I look sexier in a boys uniform, I smirked at the thought of that and headed down to the living room. Luki told me the time was 8:00, and before he said "goodbye" I started to yell, "Oh, OH no, OH NO" oh fudge school starts at 8:30 and I only have 30 minutes to gets there, think Luka, think! I began to dash off to school and bumped into a few people along the way, but it's a new day today, and I can't be late, we have this huge math test, and I need to HURRY.

I made it there with a spare 5 minutes, as I panted for breath, I looked up and saw some new students. I thought 'Eh new students are not my thing Luckily I'm in my Sophomore year, so I most likely won't have to show any students around because second years are rare to find'. As I look around, I spotted a sign near the gate the sign was near the gate and the words carved into it stated 'Welcome to Vocaloid High (How original), New Students and Older are welcomed anytime!', Gosh, how do these people not think before they write? I heaved a sigh and trudge down the familiar hallways and looked up at the signs '2-A, 2-B, Ah there you go 2-C!' I slowly opened the door, and the teacher was late, which by the way is not okay for Mr. Gakupo.

I set down my bag and put my head down on my desk and began to sleep. But, my slumber soon by Mr. Gakupo who said: "I'm profoundly sorry for my tardiness, but as a bonus, I have to introduce the new student Ms. Hatsune Miku, and the math test is canceled to next week, so study up if you have not". I never looked up at the new student, but almost did as it was intriguing why everyone was gasping and sighing as if they were in a trance, but I didn't care as I was the most silent in the classroom and the most ignored. But, before I fell asleep I heard a cute voice saying "Hi I'm Hatsune Miku, please treat me well!" Then fell into my little world.

"Ding Dong Cling Clong" I shot my head up, 'it's lunch, Luka, how much time did you waste sleeping? Ah, who cares, I eat alone; I always eat alone.' I thought that it was going to be an ordinary, peaceful, quiet, lunch- but nope the conversations the students were having with this "Hatsune" person were repetitively loud. As students were talking I caught on to some of the conversations students were having with Hatsune-san and things I heard were "Oh, Hatsune-san, you have to have me for your next shoot!" Wait, next shoot? "Oh yes please listen to me sing for you, I promise I'm a great singer." Okay, why are people asking to Hatsune-san to hear to people sing? I listened to this for a long time until Hatsune-san said "Gosh guys, your super kind to me, but I don't know about this excitement over me. Please, treat me like any normal person!" Bleh. She sounded so fake; I hated how fake her voice said those words. I finally decided to get up and ask her a silly and hazardous question, "Would you please be quiet, or is your mouth not good for this simple task of mine?" I never looked at her, I turned my head not willingly and right in front of me was the most jaw-dropping girl ever. She had amazing teal eyes, and her hair was also teal, but it looked amazingly bright. Her soft-looking lips made me want to kis- oh god what am I thinking, hitting on a girl, a GIRL, I don't like girls, do I? Wait, is me even wanting me to kiss her hitting on her?

I sighed and decided to go to the nurse's office; I'm getting a bad headache from all this "new girl" crap. I told nurse Haku that I needed to lay down, she heaved a sigh and pointed the direction of a curtained area; she most likely meant for me to go there. I laid down and closed my eyes, and thought 'this year's predictions, I like girls, I won't accept my feelings, and the hugest prediction of them all: she won't like me back.'

A/N  
Rae: Well guys I found out what RZ did, and I just shrugged it off. Oh yeah, I'm not that good at story development, so reviews always help.


	2. Nothing New

Luka P.O.V.

As I was laying down in the nurse's office, I started to dose off, but before I fell asleep I saw a flash of teal - then my eyes shut on its own, and I fell asleep. My dream was strange, one I never had before. I remember I saw a child, crying, and a mirror was blocking me. Then, another girl started to walk in her hair like mine, a Sakura color that reflected off the mirror. I never saw what the girl crying looked like - I just remember my heart panged when I heard this girl cry. My head hit a wall as I started to take deep breaths in and out, it wasn't a nightmare, so why does it feel like one?

I shrugged it off, as I went to my next class- my favorite subject, music. As I entered the classroom so did the new kid Hatsune-san, I just stared at her completely enthralled, and so did every student in the class. The board said to take a seat in at your desk, which I happily obliged. The teacher, Mrs. Sakine came into the classroom and said "Alright guys, you're going to write your song, alone, of course.

Oh great, I thought, 'just what I need to help the artist block in me.' Oh well, at least I didn't have to sit next to the new student, which I might or might not have a crush on. I took a piece of paper from Mrs. Sakine desk and stared at it for an unusual amount of time. This assignment is going to be rough on me; I haven't even written down a title yet, 'NOOOO I don't know what to do!' I decided to look across the room, seeing the Hatsune-san writing song lyrics faster than the Flash himself. I'm trying. I wish I have never tried. I gave up my courage and just raised my hand, asking if I can go to the nurses - yet again!

Ms. Sakine sighed and nodded, but before I was about to leave she said "Hatsune-san, please escort Ms. Megurine to the nurse's office." Of course, you just had to choose her! Please say no, please say no, please sa- I heard the words I never wanted to hear "Sure Mrs. Sakine, I'll gladly escort Ms. Megurine!" Damnit! I froze like a popsicle; I was scared, so scared that it pained me mentally and physically. As I put on a forced grin, I started to scratch through the cloth of my boys uniform and straight to my arm. Hatsune-san put down her pencil, and just put a flashy grin towards me, as she did I heard students whispered: "Gosh, who is that with Hatsune-sama, does she even go to Vocaloid High?" They don't even know who I am?! "Yeah, she does, but what's her actual name?" We were all asked to tell who we are at the beginning of the school year, first and last name!

I sighed, oh well, at least it's no big deal to the point where it's bullying. Hatsune-san smiled and grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the nurse's office. Wait, hold on, hold on, from all that yuri manga Luki has, isn't the nurse's office where all the girl on girl couples in school have se- "We're here!" "Huh? Oh yeah, thank you Hatsune-san!" Oh great, I wasn't even paying attention where I was walking! "No problem Megurine-kun, speaking of, I only know where the princibal's office, nurse's office, and my classrooms are, so could you give me a tour?" NOPE, NOPE, I'm not giving this girl a massive tour of the school! "Um sorry Hatsune-san, I kinda, and no offense when I say this, don't want to give you a tour of the school." OH, I just did that! "Um if you give me a tour of the school, I'll give you an autograph..." I looked at her confused, what is she talking about, an autograph?

I shrugged and said thank you one last time and went into the nurse's office Haku sighed, once more, and said: "Luka I know you very well, and you have never had to come to the nurse's office once, well not unless you wanted to have lunch with me." I nodded with a calm face, and I replied: "Yeah, sorry Nurse Haku, this new girl crap is starting to give me a headache. I mean just out in the halls she asked me for a tour, and when I denied, she said she'll give me her autograph, I have never seen an ego so big before in my life!" Haku just nodded and pointed to the same curtained area; ah, a place where it's at least a little bit private. I closed my eyes for the third time and into my dream world. "HEEELLLLOOOOO LUKA!" FUDGE, what was that? "What is 'that' excuse me, but calling me a 'that' is very offense! But, I guess I'll let you off the hook because I never introdu-" "What are you? Some weird voice that's supposed to guide me in the right way?" "Well, I am that I guess, but my name i-" "HAHAHAHA you expect me to believe that? Man, that is hysterical but-" "My name is Luka." Wait, this mysterious voice that's talking to me has MY name? "Yes, I have YOUR name because I'm your mind! Gosh, when did you turn so stupid?" Okay, it reads my mind or well our mind, I don't know what to call it anymore. So um, why am I talking to you in a dream? "Well Luka, you have a problem, and I need t-" "NOPE, NOPE, WAKE UP LUKA, WAKE UP!" "OWWW!" Oh, I hit my head on the wall- again!

"Ding Dong Cling Clong" Oh, is class done? I looked at the clock next to a counter full of medicine. "Ah, looks like school's over, I can deal with my problems later!" I walked out of the nurse's office and walked into someone, of course, typical 'Oh stepped into someone; I'm going to fall in love with them' scenario. Oh no. I bumped into the new student, Oh great, the Hatsune Miku, I'm screwed! "Oh, I'm sorry Megurine-kun, I didn't mean to bump into you! Also, I'm sorry about the autograph thing, how about I listen to you sing then?" I stared at her confused once again, not getting the joke. I couldn't help it! I mean just imagine a stranger waltz up to you, and say, "Hey so you want me to listen to you sing or how about an autograph?" Gosh, I would be thinking how strange that person is! I walk away, without saying sorry, and went to Mr. Gakupo's classroom to get the bag I forgot. As I entered the classroom, some students I didn't know were talking. Also, some people were playing some hand games like Rock, Paper, Scissors and Chopsticks.

I grab my bag and hurry out the door, and blocking the door was a huge group of students talking to Hatsune-san. I grunted and pushed some people out of the way just to get out of this now- hellish school. I sprint off to my house, and Luki's car gone. 'I won't have to walk to and from school if that idiot drove me to school.' I sighed and opened the door with the spare key under a mat that stated: 'Welcome!' and once the door was unlocked I put the key under the mat and closed the door. As I walked towards the living room I shouted "I'm back!" and heard a reply of "Welcome back!" The voice was thick and smooth, the only voice I know that has low tone is my father's. As I walked into the living room, I noticed the "Welcome back" repeated but only to be greeted by radio on the chair that kept repeating the same words "Welcome back, Welcome back, Welcome b-" I shut off the radio only to notice a note. The letter stated; Dear Luka, I'm going to be away for awhile. Please make sure that Luki and yourself can take care of each other." I stared at the note with some pain. Maybe because I have some problems at school, and the only parent figure I have can't listen to me. Also, I know Luki wouldn't care, so why does it hurt?

I held a rueful grin but then smiled and went up to my room finishing an assignment for school. I grabbed the piece of paper and started to write the lyrics, and I finally came up with a title! I named it "Track" and came up with a melody and harmony too. Lastly, I finished it, and since I was in the nurse's office for basically the whole day, I didn't get assigned math or any other homework assignments besides music. I went to bed and closed my eyes- it was a very long time since I had a relaxing moment like this.

I woke up, and everything was on repeat, but two things were different. The first thing different is that I have homework that I LIKED and second, well the new *cough* cute girl *cough*, well at least I'm honest. I grabbed the now-not-blank piece of paper and stuffed it in my bag. I put on my boys uniform, which by the way, I still look sexy as ever in my uniform. I rushed down to the kitchen only to see another letter. Oh, great one of these things again! I opened it up and read it out loud: "Dear Luka, it's Luki. Sorry, I couldn't greet you or give you give you your lunch but my sweet Lu-Lu I have to get to college for this huge test. Love you ewe :3 From, Luki."

Okay, well I guess I have no tuna sandwic-. Just as I thought that I removed my fingers away from the bottom, only to find a P.S. at the lower part of the letter. P.S. I left you a tuna sandwich in the fridge! Oh, and hurry, or you'll be late! I looked at the clock, and it read 8:00... NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE! I got the Tuna sandwich out of the fridge and made a run for Vocaloid High (but before that I grabbed my bag and put down the letter).

I made it there with an extra 5 minutes, as usual, but this time I saw something new- new as in I saw a limo near the school entrance, that I never saw. I stared at the limo for a long time but just shrugged it off (like I always do) and got to class in about the 3-minute span and after I came in Hatsune-san just HAPPENED to come in after me, everyone gawking at her like some fools. I sighed and walked over to my seat sluggishly and put my head down once more, entering a dream world. I woke up after Mr. Gakupo poked my shoulder and asked, "Ms. Megurine, can you answer what's 25 to the power of 6? Gosh, are we in elementary school or are we in high school? "Um isn't it 244,140,625? I mean if you multiply 25 times 25 six times you would get 244,140,625, right?" Everyone grumbled, and some just held a grin after my answer. "While you're correct, please Ms. Megurine, pay attention after all you are one of the students who have the best grades in my class." I sighed in relief that my answer was right, but I was shocked that he found out I was sleeping, I mean I have never got caught sleeping, but now I have! 'How did I get stuck in that situation anyway?' I sighed and just started to make a now, average day, into an, even more, NORMAL day.

As I went to my classes English and English History, I was greeted by Mr. Shinon and asked to speak a little bit of English to the class. "Welcome to my class everyone! Please settle down and listen! Today's English speakers are, drumroll, please! Ms. Megurine and Ms. Hatsune! Oh yes and I have a message, music will be held before lunch today, they have some problems with the cafeteria they need to handle." Are you kidding right now? I just had a weird encounter with her yesterday, and then this so called teacher decides to SPEAK with each other, and not only that but music is BEFORE lunch, worst time- EVER?!

Oh well, that switch with lunch and music isn't a huge problem, but right I have a big problem, and that's speaking with Hatsune-san! "Um, Mr. Shinon?" Oh no, please no, I'm going to make the hugest mistake of my life... "Yes, Ms. Megurine?" Don't do it! "Hatsune-san and I don't like each other!" NOOOOOOOOO did I just say that? Time froze still suddenly, and I couldn't believe what I just said! Everyone stared at me like someone just did the funniest of possibilities, which made even the most straight face laugh. "HAHA Hatsune-san dislike someone? that's a good joke!" "Pfft, I know that is a good joke!"

I gasped for breath, and making this turn out more positive, "Yes, That is cool joke! I was just kidding! Now come on baby and let's speak proper English!" I said in my most anime-styled, English voice- EVER. I looked over at Hatsune-san, and she had an unreadable expression, but enough just to see that, she looked like she wanted to laugh. Everyone in the class stayed silent, and then burst out laughing, even Mr. Shinon was laughing!

I sighed and was about to read until I heard: "Ding Dong Cling Clong." Yes, MUSIC TIME! I dashed out of the classroom, with my bag in hand, and got there before anyone else. I sighed and went ahead to my seat waiting for Mrs. Sakine, and took my now not-so-empty music sheet and put it on my desk. I sighed and went into my daydream land.

I remembered the first day I saw my mother; she was smiling, something I remember very clearly. I saw another person, the same age as me, crying in front of my mom, I never caught what that person looked like, I just remembered seeing their small shadow and hearing a small and frail voice sob.

I snapped out of my daydream when everyone was here, and Mrs. Sakine said "Alright class, I hope your done writing your song lyrics! Also, if you not done, you have fifteen minutes to finish it!" I felt relieved that Mrs. Sakine gave us some time to finish because I never got to check and see if the melody and harmony go along with the lyrics. As I did that, Mrs. Sakine walked towards me and whispered in my ear "Can you go up to my desk after your done editing?" I looked up at her and nodded.

I rushed it because I finished 75% of it at home so I finished the rest of it here and walked up to Mrs. Sakine, with my paper, and waited for her to answer me. She sighed and before she could answer me, Hatsune-san walked up to her desk, and she was staring at me, so I looked the opposite way of where she was casting her gaze. Mrs. Sakine smiled and told Hatsune-san and I "Can I trust you two to pair up every student?" I stared at her with a reassuring grin and Hatsune-san just nodded with a smile.

Mrs. Sakine clapped her hands and said "Students, please put your pencil's down! I have entrusted Hatsune-san and Megurine-kun to make sure you guys get the best partners for a duet!" I looked at the class, all of them seemed like they didn't want me to judge but I just said "Len and Rin, IA and Yukari, SeeU and Lily, and Leon and Lui." As I waited for Hatsune-san to name off all the rest of the students, I just wondered who my partner is going to be. "Alright, I'm done!" "Alright, now that you're done, Hatsune-san and Megurine-san, you will be partners with Hatsune-san!" 'Wait, did she just say that I'm partners with Hatsune-san? OH NO! I don't know what to do! I turned to Hatsune-san and gave my most 'I'm going to force this grin.'

"Okay, I'm fine with that," I said in my most silent and passive voice ever. "Yeah, I'll do my best to make sure that my young prodigy, Luka, have the best duet with me ever!" Wait did that GIRL call me HER prodigy? I mean isn't she younger than me by a year? Mrs. Sakine had the widest smile, and I heard all the students say, "Hey why does she get to work with Hatsune-san?" "Yeah I know, she doesn't even participate in last year's music festival!" "Gosh, I didn't even know her until yesterday." I looked at all of them with a smooth face and walked to my desk.

All day students were ignoring me, well except at lunch. I thought (again) that this would be an average meal, no interruptions, no loud-mouthed- just a typical meal. I got tapped lightly on the shoulder and looked up, only to see Hatsune-san smiling ear to ear, something I never saw someone do. I gave her a weak smile and ate my Tuna sandwich, until Hatsune-san said, "Hey you shouldn't ignore me! I was willing to be your partner, and you ignore me?!" I inhaled and exhaled my breath; I walked away from the situation, and before I left I stated "Hey if you're going to be that rude when we work together, please don't talk to me. Just give me the work, and I'll fix it myself."

I sighed and walked all the way to the nurse's office and saw nurse Haku; I smiled, and she just pointed to the same curtained area; my now number one escape place when I'm at school. I fell asleep on that very papered up bed and escaped reality. "HELLLLLOOOOOOOO Luka! It's I! YOU!" "Hi mind, give me a dream and not a discussion!" I heard my brain (a.k.a my mind) sigh and snap, and I wasn't in a blank white room anymore. No, I'm in a dream! I saw four lands, and a mirror, the same one that was blocking the way of me and that little girl crying. I looked in the mirror only to see me have a red scarf and a nice set of clothes on. But, of course, my dream was finished and, hey, at least I didn't hit the wall this time!

I smiled at the time- It's time to go home! 'I think I fell asleep too long today. I sighed and went to Mrs. Sakine's classroom to get my bag, and no students were in there, just Mrs, Sakine, she gave me a smile, and I gave her a nod, grabbed my bag and left. I saw another huge crowd near Hatsune-san, something that I thought I would never see again, I mean she's not a new student anymore. I couldn't push the people in the crowd, so I listened to what they were saying, most of them dealing with the nonsense of 'a shoot' or a 'listen to me sing.' I sighed and asked the people to move out of my way so I can get to my home.

As they did, I think Hatsune-san saw me, because she called out and said: "Megurine-kun, get me out of this crowd!" I grunted and sprinted away as fast as I can to my beautiful house, which is the best place in the world for me now. I approached and saw Luki and another person on the front lawn, the person he was talking to had that same bright teal hair as Hatsune-san, and it made me wonder if Hatsune-san had a brother that Luki knew. I walked up to them, only to be greeted to by flustered faces and some stuttered lines. I extended my hand to the stranger and said "Nice to meet you! My name is Luka, Luki's little sister!"

He took my hand and shook it, and he now stated: "Hi, I'm Mikuo, Luki's, Uh, boyfriend." I stared at him for an extended time of about 4 minutes before Luki grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house, something I didn't expect. "Luka, I know you won't forget about this, but please don't tell father." I sighed and said Luki about the THING I need to get off my chest. "Um, Luki, don't worry I won't tell father because I think I have a crush on the same gender?" He stared at me blankly and then smiled at me, something that he hasn't done since I dropped MY Ice-cream on myself. He nodded and said, "Welcome to the other side, my dear little sister!"

I just nodded, nothing new I haven't done to respond to a person. I walked back outside, and I had the courage to Mikuo a question. "Hey Mikuo, do you have a little sister?" He smiled and nodded in response, and I just thought of the endless possibilities that Hatsune Miku might be Mikuo's younger sister. Luki then came out and asked me to leave, something I had no problem doing. I walked into my room and trudged slowly and not excited at all. I fell on my bed and hugged one of my bunny plushies and fell asleep. Before I fell asleep, I smiled at the thought I have two more years to get close to someone. Someone I might like.

A/N: I'm finished with the second chapter! Ah, and don't forget to give me a review, because they always help! Also, since I got this uploaded early, I have to go away for about two weeks (I know that's a little late but I have some important events for school which I can't miss). Oh yeah, also, I'm not sure if that is the right answer to the 25 to the sixth power, I love math but who said I was ever good at it?


	3. The New Life

Miku P.O.V.

I start this new school. I start a new school, filled with students who will know me. My life is annoying, with people not treating me like an average person. I'm a typical person; the only difference is that I'm an idol.

I held a rueful grin, when I was an idol, I had tutors that came over to my apartment, always being the people who would only do the job for money, of course, that was expected- nothing comes free in this world. But, none of them cared for me. I was born into this idea that I HAVE to become an idol, not I can DECIDE if I want to become an icon. My mother and father had wanted me to become a celebrity, being like them, being the talk of the internet. But here's the thing, I never wanted to be an idol, just an average person, if not typical.

"Miu, come here, the breakfast is getting cold!" I snapped out of my daydream and ran down to the kitchen, spotting all the leeks, leek pancakes, leek with chocolate, leek with a lot of things. "Hey I never said you could call me Miu, you know." He just held that grin up and said: "Well Miu, as you big bro, Mikuo, I think I should be able to call you whatever I want! Oh yeah, if you don't hurry up you're going to miss your first day at school!"

I stared at him, then looked at the clock; it's only 6:30 though, then I thought, it takes me a half an hour just to get dressed, it will take me fifteen minutes make my lunch. Wait it takes me the another fifteen minutes to make my lunch and the rest of time to get to school, CRAP! I dashed to my room putting on my school uniform; that had a plaid of white and black, a cute blazer that had the same design but a gold rim, and had just a plain white shirt. I stared at myself, 'Heh, I look kind of sexy in this' I smiled at the thought, my brother handing me a wrapped bunch of leeks and MORE leeks in a small little container of bento. I ran outside, but before I did, I grabbed my bag some fake glasses, a cough mask, and contacts, to cover up who I look like, someone well known. I never want to look like "The Famous Hatsune Miku," I just wanted to look like, "Hatsune Miku."

I put the items on a rush, and everything else went great. I made the train on time, and I got to the school with a spare three minutes. 'Here we are.' I took off all the items, I just put on and started to approach the door to Vocaloid High. As I entered the school, I noticed no one was in the hall and only me just I heaved a sigh of relief and began to trudge down into unfamiliar hallways, while I was doing that I bumped into someone. "Ah, I'm sorry. Oh, are you the new student Hatsune Miku?" I only could nod, hoping that he didn't know me. "Well, for one, I'm Mr. Gakupo, your math teacher or homeroom teacher. Also, I'm s huge fan of your work!" Yeah, even the teacher knows me, that's sad. At least for me. "Oh well, look at the time, would you like to accompany me to the classroom?" I nodded since I didn't ask for a tour, but I think I can ask a student in the class. As Mr. Gakupo and I walk towards the classroom, he told me to wait outside until he was done making an announcement.

I smiled and waited, my heart, pounding from all the emotions, I'm feeling now. I feel scared, and I was excited to meet new people, but who will treat me like someone greater than themselves. I heard Mr. Gakupo done with his announcement, so I walked into the classroom, and the first thing I spot out of everything, is Sakura colored hair, which was abnormal, but hey I have teal hair. I smiled and saw a lot of students in the classroom, and I stated: "Hi I'm Hatsune Miku, please treat me well!" I saw the Sakura haired girl close her eyes; wait isn't someone so attractive as I supposed to have people gawking at I? I sighed, and I can't wait to go to this school, a school where even the eldest of people know me. 'Ding Dong Cling Clong' It's time to go to Mr. Shinon, and English, and History, a weird teacher. I noticed the Sakura haired girl staying; a female student said "Oh, that girl, she has an on and off math time, meaning that she stays to learn more math or she goes to English with us. Oh, by the way, do you want to sit with us? I mean, it would be a tremendous honor to sit next to a favorite idol like yourself!" I smiled and nodded, taking a quick glance at the strange Sakura-haired girl and couldn't notice that she looked at peace. I don't know, infatuation at first sight?

Oh well, I frowned and decided I should follow these girls, going to English class. The rest of English class went well, of course for the gawking on me, which was honestly annoying. 'Ding Dong Cling Clong' I was running back to Mr. Gakupo, going to eat my lunch, wow, he's a math teacher and a homeroom teacher, impressive. I opened the door only to see the Sakura haired girl, looking around, confused at her surroundings, I just had a small grin and walked to my seat which was about five seats away up and right. Everyone came up to me quickly, starting to hear a lot of questions, like "Oh, Hatsune-san, you have to have me for your next shoot!" Wait, are these people taking advantage of me? "Oh yes please listen to me sing for you, I promise I'm a great singer." I sighed and put a fake smile and voice, something I did in business, only doing it when I was talking to producers.

I finally stated, "Gosh guys, your super kind to me, but I don't know about this excitement over me. Please, treat me like any normal person!" I took a glance over at the Sakura haired girl; she looked like she figured out when I talked fake. But, as I was dealing with the people talking to me I saw Sakura haired girl walk towards me, she was facing the opposite way of where I was looking and when, me, heard her voice, I fell in LOVE. She said, "Would you please be quiet, or is your mouth not good for this simple task of mine?" Directly to my "face" which was weird because usually when people talk to you, they look at you, not opposite. She finally decided to turn her head, and when she did, she was beautiful, her porcelain skin, her darker teal eyes, also the notable hair, and those lips that look so kis- I mean, they don't look THAT kissable, do they?

After she had asked her question, she looked like she was heading somewhere, anywhere that I couldn't go to, it was annoying. I heard issues that I didn't like, or more so, dislike, some of the male students in the classroom asked me "Hatsune-sama, would you please go out on a date with me!" " No, she'll be going out on a date with ME!" I sighed and thought 'Oh boy, here we go again.' It was like this for about the 25 minutes I have left of lunch. I put on an artificial grin and was about to tell everyone to be silent, but that was until I heard "Ding Dong Cling Clong." I stormed out of the classroom going to music only to see Sakura haired girl come into the classroom before, and she sat down at her desk which was where her original seat in homeroom. My seat was even FARTHER away from me, but I guess she could still cast glances at times. I sighed and saw Mrs. Sakine come into the room, and started to say "Alright guys, you're going to write your song, alone, of course." I smiled, 'Hey, at least I don't have to work with that girl who I might or might not be infatuated with.' I walked up to Mrs. Sakine's desk to grab a paper and gave her a toothy grin, and she smiled back- the first REAL smile I have ever seen since the day started. I decided that I should get writing, so I did, I grabbed the pencil off my desk and thought 'Hmm what should I write? I mean, this does help with the job, I smiled and thought of the title "Weekender Girl," and started to write lyrics like a madman.

I was only paying attention to the word writing, but soon stopped after the teacher Mrs. Sakine said: "Hatsune-san, please escort Ms. Megurine to the nurse's office." I snapped my head up, and Mrs. Sakine pointed to Megurine, that's her name, right? "Sure Mrs. Sakine, I'll gladly escort Ms. Megurine!" I walked up quickly to Mrs. Sakine, only to see she handed me a paper that had, turn left, go straight, and three doors down the hall. I smiled and nodded; I inferred that those were the directions to the nurse offices and chuckled for some reason. I walked toward Megurine-kun, her grin, which I thought was fantastic, I smiled and grabbed her hand. I heard students whispers, but I just ignored them and thought how comforting Megurine-kun's hand felt, 'Wow her hand is so soft.' I decided to ask Megurine-kun questions, like, 'What's your favorite food?', or 'You wanna join me tomorrow for lunch?' or 'Why do you wear a boy's uniform?' but the words never came out, and what do you know we're already here.

I smiled and noticed that Megurine-kun was spacing out and I decided to snap her out of her daydream by stating "We're here!" She snapped out of her daydream and said "Huh? Oh yeah, thank you Hatsune-san!" I wanted to spend more time with her, but how? 'Think Hatsune Miku! Think!' I decided on a tour, so I said: "No problem Megurine-kun, speaking of, I only know where the princibal's office, nurse's office, and my classrooms are, so could you give me a tour?" As I waited for Megurine-kun's answer, I wondered why I seemed to like her so much. Megurine-kun finally said, "Um sorry Hatsune-san, I kinda, and no offense when I say this, don't want to give you a tour of the school." I felt heartbroken after she said that. 'I wonder how I can get her to have a visit with me... How about an autograph! Perfect, everyone wants an autograph! "Um if you give me a tour of the school, I'll give you an autograph..." As I finished my sentence, she looked confused like I said the weirdest thing ever, actually no, like I DID the strangest thing ever.

She said thanks one more time and left me all by myself, I walked back to the classroom, having a fake grin. The rest of the day went OKAY if Megurine-Kun didn't say those words. 'Ding Dong Cling Clong' I shot my head up after I heard those precious noises, I dashed to Mr. Gakupo classroom, luckily nobody was there- not even Mr. Gakupo which is strange, but who said I was complaining? As I grabbed my bag, I decided to put some cold water on my face, something I do when me, personally, under this kind of stress.

I walked out to the door to go home, but that under this sort of pressure. After I had gone to the bathroom, I bumped into someone, someone who had smooth hands. 'This is a typical scene for me to fall in love with someone, or well I heard that anyway' As I started to look up, Luka looked embarrassed, not surprised since I was embarrassed too. I wanted to get closer to her, like a magnet, so I finally decided to ask "Oh, I'm sorry Megurine-kun, I didn't mean to bump into you! Also, I'm sorry about the autograph thing, how about I listen to you sing then?" She helped me up, but never said "Sorry," but her face was like the when I said she could have my autograph, confused, and not sure what to say.

I guessed that Mikuo is going to be home early, and I walked out to the door to go back home, but that was a mistake- I never put my disguise on, 'Oh no, I forgot about that.' Everyone started to crowd up towards me, and I couldn't get the door to my reach. I kept on hearing people sounding like they were just using my publicity to make them more well known. I hated this. I hated that I was used as an object. As I was getting bombarded questions, the time was depleting fast, but just then I saw a flash of Sakura, it's most likely Luka! I was about to call her name, but she was running away from the huge crowd. I wouldn't blame her. "GUYS PLEASE STOP CROWDING MS. HATSUNE-SAN PLEASE!" I saw Mrs. Sakine shout; I smiled towards her, and she mouthed 'go' so I dashed to the train station while putting on my disguise, which worked- by the way.

After I had got off the train station, which luckily nobody noticed me, I went home. As I was walking back, I saw my brother was talking to someone, someone with Sakura Hair. I finally said "Hello?" Well, I had a surprise in store for me! They both had flustered faces, and they were both stuttering, weird because my brother never stutters. As I looked at the other person, I finally figured out that wasn't a girl- it was a boy. "Ah, hello. I'm Luki, your brother's boyfriend?" I snapped out of my daydream, staring at Mikuo then Luki, for over three minutes.

Mikuo did something, and that something grabbed my arm and pulled me far away from Luki. "DON'T TELL FATHER ABOUT THIS!" I stared at him, 'like hell I'm telling father if you're the same as me.' I need to get this off my chest, like now! "Mikuo I won't tell father about this because I might have a crush on the same gender?" He stared at me and finally stated "WELCOME TO THE GAYER SIDE OF THE WORLD!" I ignored him and walked towards Luki, and I decided to ask him a question. "Hey Luki, do you have a little sister?" He nodded while smiling, weird I wonder why he's doing that. "Is your last name by chance, Megurine?" He stared at me and nodded slowly, losing his smile. "Yeah, how'd you know that?" I sighed and explained EVERYTHING to him. "Don't mind Luka; she never keeps up with the latest trends, that's just her thing."

I nodded and went up to my room. I saw a plush Octopus, 'Well, I think since you have a lot of pink on you, and Megurine-kun's name is Luka, ALSO since Luki told me she likes a LOT of seafood, I'll call you Tako Luka!' I smiled and started to cuddle Tako Luka, 'I hope I can get close to Luka-kun!'

A/N: I'm back early! Ah, I'm tired, I decided to type this at 10:19 yesterday and fixing errors! Well, reviews always help, as always! P.S. I didn't fix mistakes, I fell asleep on my keyboard instead!


	4. More Plot

Miku P.O.V

I swear this world is cruel. I woke up late, at 7:00, I sighed and saw my uniform hanging up on a hook, which looked too fancy for me I noticed that I needed to take a shower, but realized that I already had a shower last night, when I fell asleep but woke up soon after. I sighed and grabbed my school uniform, took off my pajama's that I put on after the shower too. I stared at myself, not seeing what's so "Amazing" about me. I sighed and brushed my long, teal hair, making sure that I get out all of the tangles out of my hair. Oh boy, I forgot that since I'm late, I have to take a car. But, I don't have my drivers license, and my brother and I don't have a car! Oh no, that means I have to call someone, someone who's just going to do their job. I sighed, hoping that it won't be the same day like yesterday, knowing that it'll probably will.

"MIKU YOU AND I ARE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU'RE QUICK ENOUGH MAYBE WE CAN GET THERE WITH THE LIMO ON TIME!" I inhaled and exhaled, ready for a terrible day already, flaunting off my abnormality in society. As I rushed and put on all of my disguise items, I saw Tako Luka there, just waiting to be in my embrace. 'Oh no, it's too cute, I need to kiss it!' I sighed and quickly grabbed Tako Luka and gave a kiss on its rounded sphere face. 'Oh, I can't leave you alone, I guess I'll put you in the limo.' "MIKU HURRY UP! YOU WEIRDO!" My head shot up, and I put on my school uniform because I finished putting on the rest of my disguise. As I finished putting on my uniform, I grabbed Tako Luka, hoping that my brother won't judge me. I ran down stairs, grabbed my lunch from Mikuo, and got into the limo. "See Ya Miku! I'll get my limo when I need to leave!" I smiled, noting that my brother didn't notice Tako Luka, he needs to get glasses.

'Tako Luka, YOU'RE SO CUTE, I want to give you smooches EVERYWHERE like your face, and a lot of everything to bad I can't do that in the limo, the press might notice me!' Oh, too bad Megurine-kun seems not to know me. How does she escape the internet? Well, I mean if she doesn't know me, that suggests that she'll treat me like your average person! Oh, I'm so excited that someone will treat me like an ordinary person!' "You're at your stop Hatsune-sama, please have a nice day." Wait, I know that voice! "Dad, you're back!" I gave him a hug, and he seemed exhilarated that I noticed him. "Yes, yes Miku, I'm back! Well, hurry up, you don't want to be late.

I grinned and left the limo, only to see Megurine-kun enter the school. 'Oh no, Megurine-kun looks tired, what if she doesn't seem up for my attitude?' I went to the high school quickly then approaching the bathroom quicker than when I entered the school. I quickly removed the disguise, knowing that the teachers and students wouldn't know me. 'Why do I want them to know me? I mean I do want to live an average life.' I didn't understand what I want, so I rushed to the classroom, hoping that it'll all be normal when my "fans" calm down. 'Hey, is that Megurine-kun? Oh here comes another day, another year. It's fine.' As I entered the classroom, I noticed Megurine-kun had her head down, most likely sleeping everything off. I smiled at her adorable face, hoping that it didn't get disturbed. As math class was half way through, I noticed that Mr. Gakupo was about to wake up Megurine-kun, but I didn't want that. "Mr. Gakupo, I can solve that problem!" "Sorry Hatsune-san, but you must understand that Megurine-san does have good grades and that she's been sleeping in the classroom for as long as I can remember." I began to get upset, but remembering that this could destroy my career, to start and that'll piss my parents off! Mr. Gakupo poked Megurine-kun's shoulder, waking up Megurine-kun successfully. Megurine-kun began to look around the room, confused at where she was, while she was doing that, I started to smile. "Ms. Megurine, can you answer what's 25 to the power of 6?" Wow. Are we in elementary school, I mean everyone here knows exponents, right? "Um isn't it 244,140,625? I mean if you multiply 25 times 25 six times you would get 244,140,625, right?" I looked at her in awe. I mean she solved that right away, it would even take ME a second to figure out that problem. "While you're correct, please Ms. Megurine, pay attention after all you are one of the students who have the best grades in my class."

I don't know why, but I gave a stupid grin at the thought that Megurine-kun got the problem right. The rest of math class typically went well, besides the fact that everyone was talkative. 'Ding Dong Cling Clong,' I heard the bell, and I dashed out of the classroom, knowing fully well that I shouldn't run in the hallways. As I was walking towards the classroom, I noticed how Megurine-kun looked down; she looked upset- I mean I would be too if the teacher caught me sleeping in class. But, When I was about to walk over to my seat, Mr. Shinon stopped me in my tracks and whispered: "Ms. Hatsune-san, you're going to speak English in my class." I nodded towards him, and he smiled, I didn't get why he just did that, but all I know is that I'm horrible in English. When I finally made it to my seat, I heard Mr. Shinon state: "Welcome to my class everyone! Please settle down and listen! Today's English speakers are, drumroll, please! Ms. Megurine and Ms. Hatsune! Oh yes and I have a message, music will be held before lunch today, they have some problems with the cafeteria they need to handle." I sighed, 'Well, at least they made my schedule not change a bit, I mean I wonder how the other students are handling it.' I was about to stand up, but before I did I noticed Megurine-kun stand up and said: "Um, Mr. Shinon?" I heard her say, I wonder what she's about to ask, oh well better wait for the statement first. "Yes, Ms. Megurine?" Mr. Shinon finally decided to answer, but what I heard next made time slow down- at least for me.

"Hatsune-san and I don't like each other!" My jawed opened a little, hoping that she was just joking, but that glint in her eyes "spoke" differently. "HAHA, Hatsune-san dislike someone? that's a good joke!" "Pfft, I know that is a good joke!" I started to hear everyone laugh and joke around- hell even Mr. Shinon was holding back his laughter. I felt like I was going to cry. Meanwhile, I didn't notice that Megurine-kun was inhaling and exhaling, but I finally looked over at her when she said "Yes, That is cool joke! I was just kidding! Now come on baby and let's speak proper English!" I heard her say in the most anime-styled voice in well, anime. I didn't know what to do, I felt relieved, but at the same time I wanted to laugh at how stupid Megurine-kun sounded. I was about to stand up and read the book with Megurine-kun, but that was until I heard "Ding Dong Cling Clong." I shot up and dashed all the way to the music room, but this time I had an excuse- I can finish the song I wrote for work! I walked towards the music room, but someone beat me to it, and that someone was Megurine-kun. I smiled, but I noted that she didn't notice me- how weird. I shrugged it off, and as I entered the classroom I saw Megurine-kun sleeping, wow, she's a fast sleeper. 'How cute. I just want to poke and kiss and do ecch- wait, what? I didn't just say that in my mind... did I? I sighed and walked to my desk, and started to daydream, oh wait I don't think Megurine-kun was sleeping, she just might've started to daydream- like me! As I started to doze off, O remember seeing a girl next to mother, and I was crying, but I was also a child- Why am I crying? I woke up and so did Megurine-kun when everyone was here, and Mrs. Sakine said "Alright class, I hope your done writing your song lyrics! Also, if you not done, you have fifteen minutes to finish it!" I sighed and started drafting the last verse for my music sheet, but I didn't write like a madman this time- I wrote slow, like an author with writer's block.

I smiled and then soon stopped writing when Mrs. Sakine poked me on the shoulder and said: "Can you go up to my desk after your done editing?" I just smiled, and she smiled back, it was a real smile, at least I hope it was a sincere grin. I was done drafting my music sheet, and walked over to Mrs. Sakine's desk, but so did Megurine-kun. She looked up and smiled, and I waited for an answer but so did Megurine-kun she sighed and answered

"Can I trust you two to pair up every student?" Megurine gave a reassuring grin, while I just smiled and nodded- wow this could be my trademark. "Students, please put your pencil's down! I have entrusted Hatsune-san and Megurine-kun to make sure you guys get the best partners for a duet!" I looked at the student's faces, noting that they wanted me to judge who they get to be with, but for Megurine-kun was a different story- everyone looked horrified that Megurine-kun was choosing. "Len and Rin, IA and Yukari, SeeU and Lily, and Leon and Lui." She stated, and then I started mine, dozing off as I know I'm not good at remembering names when it comes to the people who just want to use me as a tool. "Alright, I'm done!" I decided to say after finishing off the names I knew. "Alright, now that you're done, Hatsune-san and Megurine-san, you will be partners with Hatsune-san!" 'Oh my gosh... I got picked with my crush! I just got partnered with my CRUSH!' I turned toward Megurine-kun in excitement, but she just had a grin. I didn't know if it was fake or not, I just knew that Megurine-kun is grinning at me. "Okay, I'm fine with that," I heard her state in a very passive voice- no wonder Megurine-kun seems so mysterious. "Yeah, I'll do my best to make sure that my young prodigy, Luka, have the best duet with me ever!" Oh no. I forgot that Megurine-kun didn't know I'm an idol! CRAP! 'OH GOSH, I'm SCREWED!' I turned to see her face, it looked offended, and like I said the worst insult you can say to someone's face. I was about to say sorry. but I heard the people in the class say "Hey why does she get to work with Hatsune-san?" "Yeah I know, she doesn't even participate in last year's music festival!" "Gosh, I didn't even know her until yesterday." I don't know why, but I wanted to scream at them but noticed that Megurine-kun seemed fine with it, I mean, she was walking with a smooth face.

I sighed and walked over to my desk. 'Ding Dong Cling Clong' I heard, meaning it's lunch! But, we had it in the music room, which was pretty cool thinking that you didn't want to get food all over the instruments. Megurine-kun was eating by herself, so, I decided to walk over to her and get started on our project. I poked her shoulder, and as I did, Megurine just looked at me with a faint smile. I didn't know what to do, so in the heat of the moment, I said "Hey you shouldn't ignore me! I was willing to be your partner, and you ignore me?!" Oh. I'm screwed. I looked upset, well, most likely, but I just wanted to talk to her. Nothing more, Nothing less. She looked pissed. I wouldn't blame her. She got up from her seat, but before I could say "I'm sorry," she stated "Hey if you're going to be that rude when we work together, please don't talk to me. Just give me the work, and I'll fix it myself." I sighed and looked at her figure disappear from the room. I sighed and went through the day not seeing any sign of Megurine-kun. Finally, I saw her at the end of the day, when it was getting late. I was stuck in another crowd; all the crowd was talking about the photo shoots I have or the music I bring out in public. I felt like a tool. I was a tool. I finally had enough and said, "Megurine-kun, get me out of this crowd!" But, she looked like she grunted, but I saw her dash out of the school. I frowned and then got pulled out by Mrs. Sakine, who said her farewells to me, and I walked home (Of course I put on my disguise on the way). I entered the house and noticed that my dad wasn't here, nor Mikuo for that matter. I saw a note on the counter of the desk and it "said" the following: "Sorry Miku, I can't be home, I'm staying over at Luki's place, oh, and Father won't be home either, he had to go back to London. Sorry." I held a rueful grin but walked up to my room to see Tako Luka on my bed, and a little gift of a leek, my mood changed completely, as nibbled on the leek and held Tako Luka close to my body.

I started the obvious things like put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth, but also took a quick shower. After I had done that, I fell on my bed and went into a deep sleep. "HEEEEEEEY MIKU IT'S ME MIKOU PICK UP" I heard, I rubbed my eyes and answered the cell phone, "Hey Miku." "Hey, Mikuo." "You picked up the phone in time, AND you're going to be early for school!" I sighed and replied with a grumble, and he hummed. "Well, I made you a leek lunch in the fridge, and put on your uniform!" I sighed and said "goodbye," and I put on my uniform, which by the way I still thought I was sexy in the uniform. I ran down stairs and grabbed my lunch, then put on my disguise so that no one will know me in the public eye. I sighed and went up to my room to grab Tako Luka, which oddly enough I couldn't help hug her. 'I wonder what song we should do for the duet... well maybe a song title Magnet could work. But that makes it seem like we're dating, oh how about something upbeat, well let's how the rest of the school year turns out to be first I guess.' I smiled and grabbed my school bag and made sure my disguise was on correctly.

I sighed at another day, hoping that it didn't turn out crappy, but of course, I forgot my lunch, so I grabbed that quickly too. I sprinted outside, knowing that if I stall myself too much that I'd be late. 'Come on another day, another year! I can do this just need to make it to the train stop, and then I'll be good to go!' As I did my normal schedule I remember that I shouldn't get on Megurine-kun's bad side- I mean would you get on someone's bad side when you might or might not have a crush on them? I saw the small school figure after I got off the train, remembering that I should get out from the back of the school, I don't want a full crowd of people crowding me with stupid questions. I sighed and entered the school, recognizing that it was still very empty when you enter, I mean on my first day I only saw one person outside of the classroom- and that was the teacher! I walked to homeroom and math (which by the way, can't they afford just a little more room for one teacher, each room?), already seeing the whole class there, even Megurine-kun, but the only people who were missing is Mr. Gakupo and I, but I guess I'm not anymore? Everyone started gawking at me, that is of course except Megurine-kun, I wonder why that is. I sighed and continued the school day off with an average, hell, I was happy that my day at school was normal- at least so far. I went through the day like any normal person, learning a lot from each class, but when music and lunch hit around- that was when it turned odd. It all started after Mr. Shinon's class ended and everybody went to lunch, I walked over to Megurine-kun's desk, knowing full well that she most likely doesn't like me now. "Hey Megurine-kun I just wanted to say I'm-" I got cut off, as she replied "Sorry? No, it's fine it's just that, I was in a mood of thinking yesterday, I didn't want to run away. I don't know, something about you seems, how do I say, interesting." I smiled at her, I couldn't help but feel the same way about her, I don't know, it's obvious that I might have a crush on her, but it seems like a lot of things are going to get in the way if I don't focus. "Yeah Megurine-kun, I feel the same way about you!" I remembered that Luki told me that Megurine-kun doesn't seem to know ANYTHING about idol's, so I decided to see if she knew any of my music, and well to see if it's true. I decided to name one of my most popular song's 'World is Mine', "Hey Megurine-kun, do you know the song World is Mine?"

She looked up at me, she just shook her head, but I couldn't help notice that she seemed at peace today, but she's also blushing too. I wonder why. 'Ding Dong Cling Clong' Megurine-kun and I started to pack away our lunches (yes I was eating while talking to Megurine-kun), and head down to the music class, knowing that we should get started on the duet that Mrs. Sakine wanted us to compose. I smiled and grabbed Megurine-kun's hand and I practically dragged her with me. We were the first one's in the music classroom, I wonder why none of the other students seemed so down about music class. "Sorry Megurine-kun I dragged you down, I just wanted to get the duet done as soon as possible, so I dragged you down here, sorry." She just gave me a grin, to which I couldn't help but smile at, it was just a great grin. "Alright Hatsune-san do you want to start with the melody, lyrics, or harmony?" I gave her a confused look, but I soon remembered what we were talking about, the duet. I wasn't planning this or nothing, I just wanted to get this done, I swear!' "Oh, well why don't we start with lyrics first, since I think it's easier to add melody and harmony after!" She nodded her head and grabbed a fresh piece of paper, and grabbed two new pencil's and she handed me one. "Alright Hatsune-san, what do you want the song to be about? Love, Comedy, Serious? I mean to make lyrics you have to know what you're writing about first." I smiled towards her, and I couldn't help but stare at her hand, it looked so soft, I know it was soft. "Uh guys, I get that you have a lovey Dovey aura around you, but please get to your seat," I heard Mrs. Sakine say.

I turned my head to where she was talking, luckily no one was around only the teacher. 'Oh boy, that was embarrassing, I don't think I want getting caught staring to much at her hand again!' "Well girls you're lucky that no one was here except you two, so you should be grateful." Thank you Mrs. Sankine for the advice!" we both said at the same time, laughing after we did that. "Where are the other student's Mrs. Sakine?" I noticed that they were all late to class, so I decided to ask Mrs. Sakine. "Oh, they're all taking a test, but you girls already took it." I looked confused at Mrs. Sakine, and she just looked at me like I'm doing the weirdest thing in the whole planet. "Megurine-kun always takes test two weeks before it's handed out, and Hatsune-san, you were taking it when we asked you to take a test to enter this high school." I then turned to Megurine-kun, who was scratching her cheek cutely, I couldn't help but pout at her. "So were you girls working on your duet?" We both nodded, I mean Megurine-kun most likely was working on it the most, but I did a little work too. "Alright girls, continue what you're doing, and Hatsune-san, you should hear Megurine-san sing." I heard her say, I looked at Megurine-kun, and she just was blushing, I mean I wouldn't blame her if I was asked to sing in front of a person that I might or might not like. I walked to Megurine-kun's desk, bringing one of the students chair next her desk so I can sit. "Alright Hatsune-san, what do you want to make the song about?" I thought for a little bit, not knowing what I should actually write the song about.

"How about stars? I mean they seem nice and I think they have a nice meaning to them. What do you think stars were to you Megurine-kun?" I noticed something; she seemed to have put some thought into, I mean she even had her hand on her chin. "I thought when I was a child, they meant that every person who has died, everytime you see one of those stars, it was like they can have peace. I mean imagine all the stars that people see every night." I saw a little twinge of relief in Megurine-kun's eyes, like she was passionate about that topic. "That's nice, so do you want to work on a song about stars?" She nodded her head up and down, and I smiled at her head bobbing up and down. "Alright so we'll write down each part of the duet, and I'll bring it down tomorrow?" I nodded and as we were about to start writing I heard ,Ding Dong Cling Clong', 'Stupid Bell getting in the way of things.' "Hey, why don't you come over to my house, we can compose it there," I heard Megurine-kun say. I nodded my head an I went to my next classes, I noticed now that everyone was there. The rest of the day went by in a flash, and I don't remember, but I think I have to wait for Megurine-kun. 'She's late. I hope she doesn't mind the camera's if anyone noticed me.

"Hey, Hatsune-san!" I heard Megurine-kun state. "So, you wanna walk or do you want me to call my brother to pick us up?" I shook my head at a rapid pace, noting that if he remembers me Megurine-kun will most likely be confused on why we know each other. "Okay, you ready to go?" I nodded and off we go! This is going to be a long walk, the normal of normal. 'I hope I can get closer to Megurine-kun!' I thought as we walked out of the school, no one crowding me anymore. 'I hope that of I do, we'll become a nice pair.' As I thought my thoughts what I didn't notice is that Megurine-kun was staring at me with a grin on her face, but I snapped out of my daydream when I heard Megurine-kun say something. "Did you say something Megurine-kun?" "No Hatsune-san I didn't, but let's finish this duet, okay?" I heard her say, and the sky was dimming, I couldn't help but grin. 'I think I now know I like Megurine-kun.'

A/N: Ha! The longer chapter you guys/girls! Well, I'm planning a one-shot after this, so I hope you'll enjoy that... but I also want to say thanks for the reviews! Oh and Azhenet my first language was Tagalog, so I guess a little Spanish in Tagalog, but no it's not Spanish. The thing is that I never knew how to speak my native language (But I understood what everyone was talking), but I also didn't know how to speak English well. But I learned how to speak my native language first; then I decided I should learn English... If that make sense of course.


End file.
